


【VicBilly】嚴禁對未成年人作出任何越軌行動

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Cyborg (DCU Comics), DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Billy Batson/Victor Stone, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne





	【VicBilly】嚴禁對未成年人作出任何越軌行動

維克多表示很煩惱，這該由他最近的近況說起。他們一向都知道沙贊外表是一名成年的男性，但實際他只是一名 15 歲名為比利的少年。但比利並非什麼天真的孩子，他看的東西比任何一個同年人多，但這也不影響他對每件事的好奇心。這讓他每次帶來的反差感讓維克多不得不正視他只是一個孩子的事實。但他喜歡比利，沒錯，前明星美式足球隊員，現任正義聯盟大腦，人稱鋼骨的維克多，說到底也只是個 23 歲的大學生，他會喜歡人，只是他從沒想過那個人既不是身邊的啦啦隊女生，也不是大學聯誼會上認識的別校女大學生，而是正義聯盟的一個超級英雄，實際年齡只有 15 歲的男孩。

不是他歧視，他也很順理成章的接受了自己彎了的事實，但比利 ? 那個一直都用看著偶像的眼神看著他的單純男孩，他不敢說對方的感情和他的感情是一樣的。但看著沙贊偶然在他面前才變回比利，維克多私心認為這是比利對自己信任的證明。他和比利是正義聯盟幾乎最年輕的一批， Batman 會把他們編成一隊，讓他們一起留守，讓他們的感情每天都在增長。這當然是好事，毫無疑問。但無論他們中間經歷了什麼，最後他和比利互表心意，他喜歡比利，戀人般的愛。從沒想過他的戀人會是這樣的一個少年，但看著比利每一個動作，都有著無限大的吸引力。他還留有人類的情感真是太棒了，至少他還能遇上比利，他還能遇上一個知道他過去但仍然愛如今的他之人，至少他知道他還能愛。

如果故事到了這裡就完結就好了……維克多現在有點後悔接下這個月的留守任務了。

原定今天和他一起留守的應該是閃電俠，但閃電俠巴里身邊同時會有誰 ? 當然是他的戀人綠燈俠哈爾。為什麼那麼斷定他們是戀人 ? 當你每天見到閃電俠在半空中掉下去後會用綠燈戒力量弄出來的床承接那個空中的紅色身影之餘，他們在休閒時間整天，是整天都纏在一起，吃飯哈爾餵，累了哈爾按摩，想要什麼哈爾去拿，說真的他們不是一對就是比利也不信。而事實上根據可靠的情報，哈爾長期不在地球導致他最近被地球的房東趕出去了，現在他”暫住”巴里家，這暫住好像也暫任了好幾年了。雖然說綠燈俠一年大部分時間都不在地球，但現在看他的樣子完全沒有想要再找公寓的樣子，看來是順利成章的長居巴里家。

實不相暪，最近他甚至見到巴里在替綠燈添購一些新的日用品，這是什麼情節 ? 只有在電視劇上出現的情節他現在幾乎每天都能看到。

” 哈爾，你覺得這張沙發如果 ?”

” 挺好阿，像你的紅色。看上去也夠大，作事方便。”

他們的話題有時甚至毫不顧忌四周的人，內容經常走火。其實只在他面前秀恩愛是沒差，但沙贊在這，他還年幼的戀人，你們能看一下場合嗎 ? 別被他的外表騙到，他到底有多大你們也清楚的，說好的護短呢 ? 說好的純潔幼苗由你我作起 ?

” 注意一下場合好嗎，綠燈俠。”

” 我不是有意的，鋼骨。你知道我們有任務在身。”

” 我只知道今天有任務的是閃電俠。”

” 哦，不是留守這種無聊的…… !!”

哈爾看來還有話說，但閃電俠立刻用手封著他的嘴，鋼骨挑了下眉表示疑問，他在電腦中沒有收到任何今天綠燈俠的任務紀錄，所以他應該把這當作哈爾又在亂說話，還是他要懷疑一下背後有鬼 ?

” 維克多，你在想什麼 ?”

” 沒有，比利。”

” 但你不專心 !”

他看著比利不滿的輕嘟嘴，引人犯罪不是嗎 ? 維克多很清楚法律，就算他現在和比利是兩情相悅，但對於正義聯盟的偏執顧問來說任何越軌的行為都是不可以的，就是一點點也不行。所以現在不只他們沒有親吻，甚至連擁抱都沒有多少，他怕自己的自制力某一天會斷掉，到時他怕可不只遭受 Batman 的冷凍視線。比利他有作業不懂，這是其中一個他可以非任務時間上來瞭望塔的條件，作好一個學生的本份。

” 維克多，這題我不懂。或許我應該成為沙贊看看所羅門的智慧能不能幫我。”

” 這就學不到任何知識了，比利。”

” 有差嗎，我就是沙贊，沙贊就是我。而我……甚至不能選擇 !”

好啦，他開始鬧脾氣了。

” 比利……”

” 我很抱歉，維克多。只是最近的事令我很累，我偶然還是會懷疑我成為沙贊真的好嗎 ? 我的意思是沙贊的確很棒，可以幫我作很多事，但是……回到比利後，我什麼也不是。”

” 比利，你要記著。是沙贊令我們相遇，所以……”

” 維克多……”

如果你因此而後悔的話，那他們甚至不會相遇。他和比利互相凝視，他感受到自己有點緊張，但他知道比利也在期待這一刻，比利慢慢靠近，他閉上了雙目，現在只剩他主動。還有一點點的距離，比利就是……

” 鋼骨， Batman 呼叫，立刻來 Batman 的房間。”

現在可好啦，他一定一直都在看，因為他是 Batman! 氣氛全沒了，比利和他只能尷尬的互看最後笑笑作罷， Batman 在叫了。

” Batman 你找我 ?”

” 鋼骨……他未成年。”

好啦，他就知道他是找他來說這個，人類的道德底線維持者，當然是他。但眼前這位人類道德線，他和他的養子都一起多少年了 ? 什麼該作不該作的事都作了，別問為什麼他知道 !

” 我是等他成年後才出手的。”

”…… 什麼 ?”

” 我……等了 Nightwing 成年。別問為什麼我知道你在想什麼。”

因為他是 Batman ，對吧 ? 這件事他就一直半信半疑，他不知道 Batman 對 Nightwing 的忍耐力到達什麼程度，直到有一天他見到 Nightwing 出現在瞭望塔。 Nightwing 是一個很有魅力的人，鋼骨對此毫無疑問，或許他可以問一下到底當年他和 Batman 的經過。

” 你有事要跟我說嗎，鋼骨 ?” 看， BatFamily 的超直覺。

Nightwing 鮮有的上來瞭望塔，這次是因為需要用到正義聯盟的電腦庫才上來查核，之前有聽說過 Batman 提起。鋼骨看著 Nightwing 的笑容，他從來不會拒絕人，他樂意回應人的疑問。

” 所以，他跟你說他等到我成年 ? 嗯， Batman 風格。”

” 所以你到底是…… ?”

每個正義聯盟的人都看得出 Batman 和他的第一任 Robin 眼中有著一段別於同伴的感情，但他們到了最近才正式公布關係，還要是 Red Robin 他們故意透露的令到 Batman 最後承認了。

” 我們經歷了很多，非常多。但你知道嗎，正是這些經歷令我們更清楚我們間的感情到底是怎麼回事，所以才造就了現在的我們。而你和沙贊，你們總會等到的。”

” 慢著，我和沙贊有那麼明顯…… ?”

好啦， Bat Family 的觀察力。

”  Nightwing! Boy ，我們好久沒見了。”

”  Superman ，大藍你冷靜點。” Nightwing 回抱了下他的童年偶像。

” 鋼骨， Superman ，會議時間。”

Nightwing 跟他們二人揮揮手，這是他們的例行會議時間。但就算是這樣，他還是沒少看到 Batman 特意待到最後一個才離開，並且和 Nightwing 輕輕說了句。

” Nightwing ， Stay……”

他覺得這場會議應該不會很長，至少他的比利不會因此一直向他扔紙球以保持精神是不是 ? 自那次之後他和比利的關係處於個尷尬的水平，或許是因為他們那個中斷了的吻，又或者是自己優柔寡斷的態度令比利有點不安，但他不是有意的，他們之間有著一道黑色的巨牆。或許是小小的報復心，就如他的肩膀上有一台 XBOX ，他會在看守瞭望塔會和沙贊打球。他也是名大學生，所以他作出了整個人生中最後悔的一件事，他偷看了 Batman 房間的監控。

他看到 Nightwing 面向瞭望台雙手扶著玻璃窗彎腰， Batman 在他身後一直擺動腰肢，就算是比利也知道他們在作什麼 ! 加上那些羞人的聲音，鋼骨，正義聯盟的電腦，此刻當機了。

” B…… 你有……關監控嗎 ?”

” 我本應關掉了的。”

Batman 對準鋼骨那個偷用的監控瞪了眼，這下真的慘了。幾天後他又被 Batman 叫去他的房間，看到那些畫面後，他一點也不敢直視那些潔淨的玻璃窗。

” 忘掉你看到的事。”

” 如果是指你和 Nightwing……”

” 唉，作為代替，我跟你說這些年……我是如何渡過的。”

” 這幾天的監控出現了點問題，我認為是難以修復的問題，但我相信對正義聯盟安全沒任何影響。”

為了自己的一生幸福，他不介意把這幾天 Batman 的房間監控作一點調整。他看到 Batman 輕輕上揚的嘴角，鋼骨或許要知道對方這是奸計得呈的笑容，但管他的，只要有用，不傷害到他和比利的感情，也不會傷害到比利，他什麼方法也會嘗試。於是 Batman 叫他在圖書室等待，天知道瞭望塔為什麼要有圖書室，反正是 Batman 自己以另一個身份贊助的。他說很快就會有人來幫他。於是他看到克拉克，手上拿著一本很厚的書，彷如字典。

” 那麼我們開始吧，維克多。今天的課題是 : 何謂正常健康的戀人關係 !”

不是吧 ?Batman 就是聽這個，聽了那麼多年嗎 ? 聽說 Nightwing 是由 9 歲成為 Robin 的…… ? 但以克拉克‧肯特，正義聯盟另一個人類的指標，要說到他認同自己和比利之間的關係健康且真實，看來真的能說上 5 年。每天看著比利坐在自己旁邊，他和比利間的關係只能慢慢的前進，沒關係的，他們有的是時間。看守的任務對比利來說還是有點無聊是不是，而時間也差不多了。

” 沙贊，要休息一下嗎 ?”

” 但這是我的任務，鋼骨。而且，我也想和你待久一點。”

” 沒關係，你就休息一下吧。”

” 那麼……”

沙贊喊了句”沙贊”，成年男子又回到那個 15 歲少年的樣子，維克多坐在比利旁邊，比利調整了下姿勢並靠在維克多的肩上。他知道自己的肩並不比人類血肉之軀舒服，但比利就是喜歡這樣靠在維克多身上，慢慢的入睡。那毫無防備的睡顏，維克多默默嚥下口水，最後他選擇親親比利的額…… 5 年是吧 ?


End file.
